<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep me in control by RobbyJs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635285">Keep me in control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyJs/pseuds/RobbyJs'>RobbyJs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual, Control Issues, Discipline, Dom Lena Luthor, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Protective Lena Luthor, Slow Burn, Smut, SuperCorp, Top Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyJs/pseuds/RobbyJs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl has troubles controlling her powers. Lena Luthor might have a solution. Taking control over Supergirl she will fulfill not only her own dreams, but also Kara's who's had a crush on Lena for a long time. </p><p>The two women will explore the BDSM lifestyle in their own way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't know where this is going yet as usual</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara punches the wall, leaving a giant hole. They escaped with the weapon and it was all her fault. Alex was on her honeymoon with Maggie and she was just unable to control her strength. </p><p>She had learned the hard way that using too much force is not always the way to go. </p><p>"What on earth happened here" Kara heard a familiar voice behind her. She felt her heart sink. </p><p>How was she supposed to explain that she messed up and thrashed this place, probably ruining equipment worth thousands of dollars. </p><p>She couldn't face Lena right now, she couldn't bear to see the disappointment in her eyes. Instead of turning around Kara jumps up leaving yet another hole in the floor and flies away. </p><p>Flying had always helped her to cool down. She had troubles controlling her strength until Alex had started training with her and now that Alex was gone she was back to the beginning. </p><p>It was frustrating and she can't help feeling like a loser. Maybe all those people are correct, aliens are destroying earth. </p><p>Maybe she is doing more bad than good after all. Before she can get lost in her thoughts her superhearing picks up on Lena's voice. </p><p>The CEO is calling for Supergirl and she doesn't sound too happy. Kara thinks about ignoring the call, but she can't really bring herself to that. </p><p>Avoiding the confrontation now would only mean facing a more awkward moment later. Lena's back in her office and Kara takes a moment to watch her floating in front of her window. </p><p>Lena's wearing a tight black dress, her usual high heels and she's phoning with someone. Kara tries her hardest not to listen, but she still picks up on enough to know she's talking to J'onn. Lena hangs up and opens the door of her balcony. </p><p>"Are you planning to stay there or will you come in already?" Lena's voice is stern and Kara swallows hard before she lands as softly as possible. </p><p>She looks to the ground as Lena crosses her arms looking her up and down. </p><p>"Did you catch them?" </p><p>"Who?" </p><p>"Whoever stole the weapons. Or where did you fly off to?" </p><p>"Ummm... I..." </p><p>"I understand" Lena says simply and turns away. </p><p>"No you don't" Kara yells finally looking up and accidentally shooting a laser into the wall across. Lena turns around with a furious look. </p><p>"Oh are you planning to destroy my office aswell now?" </p><p>"I... I'm sorry..." Kara mumbles staring at the hole in shock. </p><p>"Sorry is not enough. How are you planning to make up for it?" Lena said calm but cold. Kara looked at her biting her lip hard and finally shrugging. </p><p>Lena huffs and commands: "Inside!" </p><p>Without thinking twice Kara follows her into her office. </p><p>"Tell me what's wrong?" </p><p>"Nothing, I just messed up a little, I didn't think they'd be so well equipped." </p><p>"I talked to J'onn and he said you've been different for the past week. It's just not like you to be so..." </p><p>"It's nothing, Lena" Kara snapped causing Lena to raise her eyebrows. </p><p>"It's Miss Luthor for you tonight" Lena says sternly. Kara straightens her back automatically. </p><p>"It seems like you're not fully focused on your actions." </p><p>"It's not that..." </p><p>"You'll only speak when asked to, understood?" </p><p>Kara looks at her in confusion, but feels herself relax at the same time. She nods, staring at Lena, trying to figure out what exactly is going on here. </p><p>"I want you to move my desk to that wall." </p><p>"Uhm you called me to..." </p><p>"Ah ah ah. Did I ask you to speak?" </p><p>"No..." </p><p>"Move my desk to that wall" Lena repeats strictly. </p><p>Kara lifts the desk easily and moves it to where Lena wants it, letting it down gently. </p><p>"Well done. Now back to where it was" Lena orders. </p><p>"Can't you just pay someone to..." </p><p>"Right now!" </p><p>Kara swallows hard and blushes, but moves the desk back into position. Lena steps closer eyeing Kara with her green eyes. </p><p>"Tell me how you feel right now?" </p><p>"Uhm I don't know." </p><p>"I'm sure you do. And I don't like repeating myself." </p><p>"I'm confused." </p><p>"Why's that?" </p><p>"You... Normally you're nicer." </p><p>Lena chuckles: "Nicer hm? So you want me to be nice and tell you that you tried your best and shouldn't beat yourself up about that destroyed lab?" </p><p>"I guess not." </p><p>"And why not?" </p><p>"Cause I didn't do my best" Kara mumbles. </p><p>"No? Why not?" </p><p>"I... I was... I am not really myself lately." </p><p>"How's that?" </p><p>"I just have trouble keeping my...my powers in control." </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"If I knew I would do something about it" Kara rolls her eyes. Lena shakes her head. </p><p>"Sometimes you need to give up control in order to get it." </p><p>Kara isn't sure if she understands. She's had quite some sleepless nights dreaming about Lena taking control but her powers and her job as Supergirl had nothing to do with that. </p><p>"Lena, I..." </p><p>Lena slaps her. It doesn't hurt, but the gesture is enough to send a warm feeling through Kara's body. </p><p>"It's Miss Luthor." </p><p>"Uhm right I'm err sorry Miss Luthor." Lena gives her a slight smile. </p><p>She wasn't sure if this would actually help Kara, but she'd figured it would be worth a try and watching her closely for the last months had let her to the conclusion that it might be exactly what Supergirl needed. </p><p>Still she was relieved that the blonde woman was playing along and apparently enjoying herself. </p><p>"Are you willing to submit to me?" </p><p>"Yes, Miss Luthor" Kara said way too fast causing Lena to  smirk. </p><p>"I promise I'll keep you safe. But tell me your safeword anyway." </p><p>"It's not like you could hurt me" Kara grins. </p><p>"Not physically at least. And I'm not planning to do so in any other way. But I will however punish you severely if you don't behave. Is that clear?" </p><p>"Yes Miss Luthor." </p><p>"Well then, what's your safeword?" </p><p>"Uhm Kryptonite." </p><p>Lena nods: "As much as I'd like to continue this tonight. It is late and you had an eventful evening." </p><p>"You can't possibly send me home like... This..." </p><p>"Like what?" </p><p>Kara blushed, she was about to say horny. </p><p>"Uhm agitated." </p><p>"Agitated? Is that really the word you were looking for?" Lena raised an eyebrow. </p><p>Kara nods quickly, trying to keep a straight face. </p><p>"I'll give you a task to cool down. You'll write me a letter, explaining what you like and dislike, your limits and your preferences. I want you to allow me a look into your heart and soul with this letter." </p><p>"Yes Miss Luthor." </p><p>Kara is a bit disappointed that she won't go further tonight but it's probably sensible to talk about these kind of things beforehand. </p><p>Lena pulls her closer and presses a soft kiss on her lips. Astonished Kara stares at her. </p><p>"You'll be here tomorrow evening at 7. Don't be late. And don't break anything in between." </p><p>"Ye.. yes Miss Luthor" Kara stutters still not believing what was happening. </p><p>Lena smiles at her softly: "And if you need me, you know where to find me. Anytime." </p><p>Kara nods hugging Lena tight, whispering: "Thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara could barely sleep. Even after writing the letter she was too hyped up, about what happened. She wrote five pages, sending them via email to Lena. </p><p>She was nervous hitting the send-button, clicked too hard and broke her mouse. The mail had been sent, but Lena would probably not be happy hearing about this. </p><p>It was past four a.m. when Kara finally found sleep, which caused her to oversleep for a bit. </p><p>Tired she made her way to CatCo, where Cat scolded her for being late. Kara felt bad, but at the same time, she just wanted the day to pass, so she could finally be with Lena again. </p><p>She kept checking the clock and barely got any work done. Right after work he flew over to the DEO, because J'onn wanted to talk through what had gone wrong yesterday. </p><p>He welcomed her with a serious look and Kara already felt like flying away. She didn't want to talk about how she screwed up, she just wanted to be with Lena. </p><p>"Supergirl can you tell us what happened in the lab?" J'onn asked. </p><p>"You already know what happened" Kara snapped. </p><p>"All I know is the bad guys managed to escape and that equipment worth over two million dollars was destroyed." </p><p>Kara looked to the ground, feeling anger rising in herself. </p><p>"We're just trying to find them and figure out how to protect you against these weapons" he says softly. </p><p>"I don't need protection. Do I look hurt?" </p><p>"Well you should at least let the doctors do a check up." </p><p>"I'm fine. I just messed up, because I didn't know they'd have this weapon. But it's no big deal. I'm aware next time and I will catch them." </p><p>"About that... there won't be a next time, unless you properly work with us. You can't just go around destroying stuff when you're frustrated." </p><p>"What do you mean?" Kara asked angrily. </p><p>"It means that you work here anymore until you've learned to control your anger. Of course we will help you..." </p><p>"Help me?" Kara snapped and threw the table against the wall: "I don't need your help. You need my help to catch the bad guys, but if you want to try it yourself, go ahead, it's nice to get a vacation from all of you." </p><p>She stomped her feet on the ground and would have looked like an angry toddler, if it wouldn't have left a hole in the floor. </p><p>"Kara, calm down! See, this is exactly what I'm talking about, we..." </p><p>"Save it, I'm out of here. Just call me when you're ready to beg me to come back and help you with the bad guys that you're all too weak to handle" Kara huffed and walked away. </p><p>J'onn called after her, but she ignored him and punched another hole in the wall. She was fed up with all of them. </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>Lena had started her day by reading Kara's email carefully. She felt bad for slapping the blonde yesterday. </p><p>Of course Kara couldn't feel it, but Lena knew it was wrong. She'd just forgotten for a moment, because it felt so natural dominating Kara. </p><p>She'd dreamed about it so many times, that reality and dream must've mixed up. That was surely no excuse, she was the one who had to keep a clear head. </p><p>She really liked Kara and perhaps this could become more than anger management, but for now she wanted to keep it strictly professional in order to help Kara. </p><p>When J'onn called to tell her about what Kara had done, Lena wasn't exactly surprised. But it was still shocking how easily Kara could get into a mood. She expected the Blonde here any minute now. </p><p> </p><p>"You're late" Lena stated sternly as Kara entered. </p><p>"Just one minute" Kara had been there on time, watching Lena through the window. </p><p>"Is that supposed to be an apology?" Lena asked. </p><p>"Uhm I mean... sorry" Kara mumbled. </p><p>Lena shook her head: "Try again. Properly this time!" </p><p>"I'm sorry, Miss Luthor" Kara said turning bright red. </p><p>"And now it's my turn. I'm sorry for slapping you yesterday." </p><p>Kara shrugged: "Nothing to be sorry about." </p><p>"Yes, there is. Consent is very important to me." </p><p>"Well, you know I'm the woman of steel, so don't worry about it." </p><p>"I'm glad you feel like this, still I promise it won't happen again. I read your email and I will respect your boundaries." </p><p>"Okay, that's good I guess, but it's not like you could make me do something I don't want to do" Kara grinned. </p><p>Lena's expression was serious: "I could, and I will, but I will respect your boundaries while doing so." </p><p>"Challenge accepted" Kara smirked. </p><p>"This is not a challenge Kara. Either you want to submit to me, or you don't. I won't force you to do anything, you can always tell me when you've had enough. But when you are submitting to me, I expect you to follow my rules and obey me. Is that understood?" </p><p>Kara swallowed hard and nodded. </p><p>"Use your words." </p><p>"Understood, Miss Luthor. I err... I would like to submit to you." </p><p>Lena send her a soft smile making Kara's heart beat faster. </p><p>"Good! Then the first thing we need to talk about is your sleeping schedule. You sent this mail at 3 in the morning." </p><p>Kara didn't really know what to say, so she just shrugged. </p><p>Lena shook her head: "If you want to be in your best form, you have to sleep properly." </p><p>"What's that mean? You want to give me a bed time?" Kara chuckled, but Lena just glared at her. </p><p>"That's an excellent idea, Kara. You should get at least eight hours of sleep and one hour before you go to bed, you'll stop using electronics." </p><p>"But..." </p><p>"Ah ah. Remember the rule from last night. You'll only talk when asked to." </p><p>Kara stared at her in disbelief. </p><p>"Do you have any objections?" </p><p>"No, Miss Luthor. I mean, yes, I don't need a bed time." </p><p>Lena looked unimpressed: "How did you feel today?" </p><p>"I was a bit tired, yes, but it doesn't really influence my work." </p><p>"No? Then how come the DEO needs a new table and their floor and wall fixed." </p><p>Kara blushed and looked to the floor. </p><p>"I take it you agree that a bedtime is a good idea?" Lena asked. </p><p>"Yes, Miss Luthor" Kara mumbled, earning herself a smile from Lena. </p><p>"Excellent! Then we should talk about what got into you at the DEO today." </p><p>"J'onn was just an asshole." </p><p>"Oh really? I heard a different story" Lena leaned back in her chair. </p><p>"If you already know it all, then why do we have to talk about" Kara snapped. </p><p>Lena tutted: "Don't you dare talk to me like this! I wanted to hear your side of the story, but if you want to be a brat instead, fine! I can go straight to punishing you for loosing it again!" </p><p>Kara bit her lip, part of her wanted to apologize, but the other part wanted to be grumpy and feel unfairly treated. </p><p>"Whatever. Punish me then" she shrugged. Lena's face was stone cold as she got up from her chair. </p><p>"Alright. Follow me then!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Open for ideas and wishes on how Lena should punish Kara ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>